Something Old, New And Blue
by MissCEAFord
Summary: Zoe and Max (Zax) fanfic. Zoe and Max are reunited at a staff members wedding but will they admit there true feelings? and most importantly, will Zoe decide a return to the ED is necessary? can Zoe resist temptation?
1. Only a lift

**This idea came to me a couple a weeks ago. I only had time to write it at the weekend so here it is. Sorry for any mistakes and enjoy!**

**It would be great if you could leave a review! :)**

**My twitter (MissCEAFord)**

Zoe's heels stuck into the gravel driveway that led up to the church. Tamzin had practically talked her into coming, it was very important to Tamzin that Zoe was there for one of the most important days of her life, her wedding.

After turning down the chance of being a bridesmaid Zoe decided that it would do her no harm seeing her old colleagues and friends again, max had also crossed her mind more than once.

The high white heels were made for the tight dress she was wearing. It's safe to say, pinks definitely her colour.

Zoe was 'fashionably late', 10 minutes to be precise.

Catching a glimpse of him brought it all back, all the emotion she had ran away from two months ago. He was casually standing outside smoking, not thinking twice about the ceremony he was missing.

"You not a wedding person, either?" Zoe stole Max's cigarette, something that was quickly becoming her trademark

"Z...oe?" max stuttered, looking down at his hand which still was wrapped around a now invisible cigarette

"Don't stutter max, it's not sexy" Zoe said bluntly, standing on the cigarette she had stolen from max when she realized it was done

"You're looking...stunning!" max was almost speechless as he studied Zoe, was it possible she had got even more beautiful?

"My eyes are up here max" Zoe smartly smiled

"Oh so they are" max cheekily answered back "the ceremony's started by the way"

"I know" Zoe stood beside max, not looking at him as she knew his eyes would be all over her "I hate weddings"

"What? The whole happily ever after thing?" max laughed, he wasn't serious of course. Max hated weddings too, Robyn had practically forced him into a suit.

"Exactly" Zoe rolled her eyes "Monday they'll be back to work, life will continue and in a couple of years the dream will turn into a nightmare, nothing lasts forever"

"Right?" max was quickly trying to think of something to bypass Zoe's sudden burst of negatively "keeping things on a positive note, how have you been?"

Rolling her eyes at max, Zoe decided not to answer his ridiculous question. Really all Zoe did now she wasn't a doctor was sleep, eat and watch crappy daytime TV.

"Do you want a lift?" Zoe finally broke the silence deciding that a trip to the reception would be better than waiting outside a church by the sea, in winter

"Well if it means spending more time with you before you disappear again, then yes" max decided, regretting what he had said when he saw Zoe's reaction

"Well lets go before I 'disappear' again" Zoe turned around and grabbed onto the wall as her heels gave way

Putting his hands around Zoe's waist ready to lift her up, max was pushed back by Zoe's hands and she pulled her heels off, giving up on them.

"It feels so weird to hold you once again" max smiled only inches away from Zoe's ear

"Don't get used to it" Zoe decided "and this lift is ONLY a lift"

"Whatever you say" max smiled removing his hands from Zoe's waist.


	2. Timing

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews that were left on the first chapter. I thought it was about time I updated again so as usual, sorry for any mistakes ect. It would also be great if you could leave a review telling be what you thought about this chapter!, enjoy as its longer than the first!:)**

"Nice car" Max commented "must have set you back"

"Well, I like to spoil myself" Zoe smiled as she opened the door of her new car

"I guessed that" max smiled "those shoes aren't exactly cheap"

Once safely in Zoe's new car max decided to bring up the dreaded subject.

"Zoe, about when you left..."

"What about it?"

"About what I said..."

"You didn't mean it" Zoe continued "I know"

"No" max almost shouted, afraid that Zoe was getting the wrong idea "I meant it, more than anything in the world..."

Zoe didn't want max to say anything more; it was hurting her enough seeing him, never mind him getting all soppy.

Zoe speeded off when she saw the guests beginning to leave the church, giving max to excuse that she didn't want them to see her.

"Zoe, if you would let me finish"

"Max, don't get all soppy on me, not now, please?"

The rest of the car journey lay in heavily silence giving Zoe and Max time to think.

"Sorry" Zoe apologized

"For what?"

"Leaving" Zoe admitted as she rubbed the back of her neck "I was a coward; I realized that we were turning into more than a bit of fun"

The car stopped outside Tamzin's wedding reception. Zoe and max were left in looking at each other in silence.

"I..." Max didn't have a clue what he was supposed to say to Zoe's apologizing

"You don't have to say anything" Zoe waved her hand in the air, scanning Max's facial features as she realized how close he was to her.

"I just..." Zoe looked in the air hoping words would come to mind, only to be silenced by Max's finger to her lips.

Sliding that finger away and moving closer, Max's lips were within effortless touching distance, they were only disturbed by a knock at the car window.

"Hold that thought" Zoe put a finger to Max's lips as he moved forward

"Charlie" a wide smile appeared on Zoe's face as she stepped out of her car

Max was still in the same position not believing the timing Charlie had chosen.

"Zoe" Charlie smiled, pulling her into a hug "what brings you here?"

"According to tamzin, a wedding wouldn't be the same without me" Zoe rolled her eyes, not quite believing what Tamzin had previously said

"Well, the party Zoe always did have to come out" Charlie laughed "didn't see you at the ceremony?"

"I was late" Zoe rolled her eyes as Charlie answered back "as usual"

"I saw Max there so gave him a lift round" was Zoe pathetic excuse to why Max was in her car

"Right"

"Come here" Zoe pulled Charlie closer fixing his tie "things seem to slip when I'm gone"

Max stepped out of Zoe's car, awkwardly standing beside Charlie and Zoe

"Come here" Zoe pulled Max closer, fixing her terrible attempt of a tie

"I thought that was a very good attempt, thank you very much" Max tried to sound serious, a smile escaping is lips when he looked down at Zoe's concentrated face

"That's exactly what it was, an attempt!" Zoe rolled her eyes "a retarded octopus could have done better" Zoe looked up, her and Max's eyes meeting for just a few seconds

**With a suspicious Charlie standing beside them will the truth finally come out? Cause nothing lasts forever.**


	3. Never be predictable

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews that were left on chapter 2. I thought it was about time I updated again so as usual, sorry for any mistakes ECT. It would also be great if you could leave a review telling me what you thought about this chapter! enjoy!:)**

"Right" Charlie clapped his hands together, breaking what had now become an awkward silence

Charlie walked a head of Zoe and Max who walked side by side, while Charlie quickly turned the corner max pulled Zoe behind it, his hands at each side of her forcing her to the wall.

"Max!" Zoe once again locked eyes with him, Zoe broke the eye contact as she looked down and up again, realizing that Max was once again studying her every feature

"It's quiet round here, no one to interrupt the inevitable" Max lent in, watching as Zoe's eyes wondered

"The inevitable?" Zoe questioned

Max laughed slightly but was shocked when Zoe pushed him away from her.

"I'm not going to be that predictable max" zoe's voice became serious "you should know me better"

Zoe left the tight corner; a few strides caught her up with Charlie.

"I see you treated yourself to a new car" Charlie commented when he noticed Zoe's presence minus one Max "where's Max?"

"Probably watching for someone he can take home" Zoe rolled her eyes

"You sound jealous" winding Zoe up was far too easy

"I'm old enough to be his mother!" Zoe stopped; making sure Charlie knew that she was 100% not interested in Max

She always had been hopeless liar.

"Well, older sister maybe" Charlie laughed at Zoe's seriousness

"You under estimate the power of makeup" Zoe commented

"40's the new 30" Charlie commented as he held the door open for Zoe

"It doesn't feel like it" zoe laughed

"Well you look like" max winked at zoe "30 I mean"

"You do know your cheeky chappy porter act doesn't work" Zoe scanned tamzin's choice of venue

"You'd be surprised" Max brushed his hand across Zoe's back as he passed her "very surprised"

Zoe's gaze followed Max to where Robyn and lofty were sitting; only breaking when Robyn made eye contact like she knew that something was up.

**Had max told Robyn? Had he told lofty?**

"What was all that about" Charlie rested his hand on Zoe's back, giving her reassurance

"Just something about nothing" Zoe rolled her eyes as it came her turn to reassure Charlie "you know max"

"I do" Charlie reminded Zoe "just be careful"

"What?" Zoe hadn't really been listening to Charlie; her eyes were more drawn to one of Tamzin's bride's maid that seemed to be very interested in Max.

"Just be careful" was the advice Charlie gave Zoe as he walked away

Zoe ran her hand threw her hair as she made her way over to Tamzin, turning a few heads as she walked.

"Zoe" tamzin jumped up, pushing Zoe backwards as she threw her arms around her "I thought you hadn't come"

"Well, after what you said it was hard not too" Zoe smiled

"I'm glad you did" Tamzin smiled "and I think you will be very happy with the seating arrangements"

Zoe raised an eyebrow and looked at Robyn for some kind of help.

"Your in-between Cal and Max" Tamzin smiled as her hands met

"And that's a good thing, why?" Zoe tried to laugh, but the idea of sitting beside Max and Cal all night was enough to drive her back to Liverpool.

**Has Tamzin put Max and Zoe beside each other on purpose?**

**Who knows about Max and Zoe's 'relationship'?**

**And will Zoe resist temptation?**


	4. A little too obvious

**Thanks again for all the lovely comments left on chapter 3, I always love reading them! I have been asked to update sooner than last time, sorry for any mistakes ECT. It would also be great if you could leave a review telling be what you thought about this chapter and I promise that the next chapter will be full of Zoe and Max, Enjoy! :)**

**Not sure when I will be able to update again but follow me on twitter (claireeaford)**

"Cal, I have a proposition for you" Zoe smiled as she sat down, totally ignoring max beside her

"Dr Hanna" Cal smiled, moving closer like a womanizing switch had just been flicked "may I say how magnificent you look"

"Cut the crap" Zoe smiled as she moved away, a frown quickly appearing on Cal's face

Max's childish laughter was ringing in Zoe's ears.

"Many have tried but many have also failed" max smiled at Cal

"And your one that's tried and miserably failed" Zoe was quick to fight back, not even giving Max a glance

"So, Dr Hanna what can I do for you" Cal's professionalism kicked in, as if nothing had ever happened

"Swap with Charlie" Zoe was quick off the mark

"And why would I do that?"

"Because if you don't I could and would make your work life a misery"

"Deal" Cal pushed his chair back, like a rabbit runny away from a fox

"How did you get him to move?" Charlie smiled as he took which was now his seat, beside Zoe

"I have my ways" Zoe smiled, taking a small sip of her wine

Charlie smiled as he glanced to his side where he saw lofty and max, people that he hadn't noticed when he first sat down.

"In case you haven't noticed I'm in the room beside you" Zoe smiled as she sipped her wine "hope you don't snore"

"Not that you'll be sleeping much tonight" only lofty didn't hear Max's sneaky comment as he reached for his pint

Zoe rolled her eyes, being the only woman at the table tonight was going to be hard. She was hoping and praying that someone would come and save her.

"How was LA" Charlie had been practicing his small talk all evening

"Good" Zoe smiled seeing Max's sunken face "I'm glad you brought it up, maybe you could come with me next time"

"I would but who knows, when I come back I might not even have a job" Charlie commented, raising his pint of beer to his mouth like he was drowning his sorrows "Connie and Tess have suggested retirement"

"Suggested?!" Zoe questioned "that doesn't sound like twiddle Dee and twiddle dumb, I'm sure they were more opinionated than that"

Charlie's face broke out in a full smile, one of the first of the night.

Zoe smiled into her glass of wine, her smile soon turning to a shocked frown when the shape of a hand was felt on her leg.

Acting as if everything was fine, Zoe set her glass down.

Max was lost in conversation with lofty while Zoe felt extremely uncomfortable, especially when she saw that Charlie had noticed the position of Max's hand.

Laughing with lofty and max, Charlie glanced at Zoe giving her a worrying frown.

"If you don't remove your hand from my leg right now you will be fishing it out of the sea for Connie to reattach!" Zoe's whisper was quiet but sharp

Max held Zoe's hand and slipped a note in to it when she had finally got fed up and decided to take matters into her own hands.

**But what does the note say?**

**Will Charlie suspect that there is anything going on?**

**And is it safe for Charlie to have a room right next to Zoe's?**


	5. No strings attatched, Remember

**Thanks for all your reviews on the last chapter, I read them all!**

**Sorry for any mistakes ECT, sorry this is so small but I don't get much time to update.**

**Not sure when I'll be able to update again as I'm choosing my GCSE'S at the start of next year and need to concentrate on that but please review and I'll see what I can do :)**

Zoe waited until Charlie and Robyn had left the table. The note was still firmly clutched in her hand; something was stopping Zoe looking at it.

"What did you think you were playing at?!"

Zoe's sharp tone left Max more than shocked, something about it reminded Max of an old school teacher.

"Look"

Max tone was like the whispering of wind compared to Zoe's, showing that he was openly confident about getting his woman. At the end of the day Max hopped his heart would become whole once again as that rather large chunk Zoe had took with her when she left that night, would slide back into place.

Glancing around, Zoe slowly and carefully opened the note as if she was expecting something to jump out.

The small receipt now months old, was barely readable.

The concentration on Zoe's face as she tried to make it out, to Max made her look more beautiful.

'Carries Florists'

With the relaxation of mussels on her face and the biting of her lip, Max knew that Zoe had read every last word.

"max, let me get this straight" Zoe's eyes shot up and watched as Max's earlier confidence went down the drain "we were just a bit of fun, think of all the rules we have broken never mind the large age gap! After all you're only a young immature porter who still dreams of being in a band!"

Max's eyes drew to the receipt; Zoe had now dropped it onto the candle which burned on the table.

Zoe's pushed her chair back, guessing that all had been said.

"And for the record, we're all aloud to dream Zoe, even you" Max's words caused Zoe's head to spin round

"I prefer to think of the reality of the situation Max and that realizing I should have ended it way before I did" Zoe's words hit Max like a ton of bricks "no strings attached, remember"


End file.
